The Greatest Show on Earth
The Greatest Show on Earth 1952, directed by Cecil B. DeMille (IMDB Link) IMDB Summary: The dramatic lives of trapeze artists, a clown, and an elephant trainer are told against a background of circus spectacle. *Betty Hutton - Holly *Cornel Wilde - The Great Sebastian *Charlton Heston - Brad Braden *Dorothy Lamour - Phyllis *Gloria Grahame - Angel *Henry Wilcoxon - FBI Agent Gregory *Lyle Bettger - Klaus *Lawrence Tierney - Mr. Henderson *Emmett Kelly - Emmett Kelly *Cucciola - Cucciola *Antoinette Concello - Antoinette Concello *John Ringling North - John Ringling North *Tuffy Genders - Tuffy Genders *John Kellogg - Harry *John Ridgely - Assistant Manager *Frank Wilcox - Circus Doctor *Robert Carson - Ringmaster (as Bob Carson) *Lillian Albertson - Buttons' Mother *Julia Faye - Birdie *James Stewart - 'Buttons' A Clown *Lou Jacobs - Lou Jacobs *The Alzanas - The Alzanas *Trisco - Trisco *The Flying Artonys - The Flying Artonys *Lilo Juston - Lilo Juston *The Chaludis - The Chaludis *The Idnavis - The Idnavis *The Realles - The Realles *The Fredonias - The Fredonias *Luciana & Friedel - Luciana & Friedel *Buzzy Potts - Buzzy Potts *Ernie Burch - Ernie Burch *Felix Adler - Felix Adler *Paul Jerome - Paul Jerome *Miss Patricia - Miss Patricia *Eddie Kohl - Eddie Kohl *Tiebor's Sea Lions - Tibor's Sea Lions *Mroczkowski's Liberty Horses - Mroczkowski's Liberty Horses *The Zoppes - The Zoppes *Bones Brown - Bones Brown *Fay Alexander - Fay Alexander *The Flying Concellos - The Flying Concellos *Lola Dobritch - Lola Dobritch *The Hemadas - The Hemadas *Christy and Gorilla - Christy & Gorilla (as Christy & Gorilla) *Tonito - Tonito *The Bokaras - The Bokaras *Prince Paul - Prince Paul *Jimmy Armstrong - Jimmy Armstrong *Paul Horompo - Paul Horompo *Paul Jung - Paul Jung *Charley Bell - Charley Bell *Gilbert Reichert - Gilbert Reichert *C.H. Lindsey - C. H. Lindsey *Peterson's Dogs - Peterson's Dogs *Rix's Bears - Rix's Bears *Arthur Burson - Arthur Burson *La Norma - La Norma *Jeanne Sleeter - Jeanne Sleeter *Billy Snyder - Bill Snyder (as Bill Snyder) *The Flying Comets - The Flying Comets *Veronica Martell - Veronica Martell *Miss Loni - Miss Loni *The Romigs - The Romigs *Rusty Parent - Rusty Parent *The Maxellos - The Maxellos *Martha Hunter - Martha Hunter *Truzzi - Truzzi *Eugene Scott - Eugene Scott *James Barnes - James Barnes *Merle Evans - Merle Evans *Frank McClosky - Frank McClosky *Mike Petrillo - Mike Petrillo *Peter Grace - Peter Grace *Bob Reynolds - Bob Reynolds *George Werner - George Werner *Lee Aaker - Little Boy Spectator (uncredited) *Dorothy Adams - Sam's Wife (uncredited) *Eric Alden - Canvas Man (uncredited) *Erville Alderson - Spectator (uncredited) *Stanley Andrews - Spectator (uncredited) *Ross Bagdasarian - Spectator (uncredited) *Vicki Bakken - Vicki (uncredited) *Mary Bezemes - Minor Role (uncredited) *Gladys Blake - Spectator (uncredited) *Oliver Blake - Spectator (uncredited) *William Boyd - Hopalong Cassidy (uncredited) *Ralph Brooks - Spectator (uncredited) *Helen Brown - Spectator (uncredited) *Jeanne Browning - Girl (uncredited) *Arthur Q. Bryan - Spectator (uncredited) *Donna Burke - Girl (uncredited) *Bobby Burns - Spectator (uncredited) *Paul E. Burns - Spectator (uncredited) *Lonnie Burr - Little Boy Spectator (uncredited) *Bruce Cameron - Bruce (uncredited) *Charles D. Campbell - Spectator (uncredited) *Frances Campbell - Minor Role (uncredited) *Malcolm Cassell - Little Boy Spectator (uncredited) *Iphigenie Castiglioni - Iphigenie Castiglioni (uncredited) *Lane Chandler - Dave (uncredited) *Nathalie J. Christian - Minor Role (uncredited) *Ken Christy - Tightrope Act Spectator (uncredited) *Archie D. Clark - Train Engineer (uncredited) *Davison Clark - Farmer Sam (uncredited) *Ronnie Clark - Boy (uncredited) *Lydia Clarke - Circus Girl (uncredited) *Rocky Clinton - Barker (uncredited) *Rus Conklin - Rus (uncredited) *Gerald Courtemarche - Little Boy Spectator (uncredited) *John Crawford - Jack, Circus Attendant (uncredited) *Dorothy Crider - Dorothy (uncredited) *Bing Crosby - Spectator (uncredited) *Bob Crosby - Spectator (uncredited) *Cecil B. DeMille - Narrator (voice) (uncredited) *Bobby Diamond - Little Boy Spectator (uncredited) *Lester Dorr - Midway Game Barker (uncredited) *Gloria Drew - Ann (uncredited) *Jimmie Dundee - Utility Man / Stake Driver (uncredited) *Claude Dunkin - Claude (uncredited) *Don Dunning - Spectator (uncredited) *Art Dupuis - Spectator (uncredited) *Rosemary Dvorak - Rosemary (uncredited) *Daisy Earles - Midget (uncredited) *Bonnie Kay Eddy - Little Girl Spectator (uncredited) *Monie Ellis - Little Girl Spectator (uncredited) *C.L. Elslander - Father C.L. Elslander (uncredited) *Franklyn Farnum - Spectator (uncredited) *Mary Field - Spectator (uncredited) *Norman Field - Truesdale (uncredited) *Elizabeth Fillman - Girl (uncredited) *Bess Flowers - Spectator (uncredited) *Kathleen Freeman - Spectator (uncredited) *Mona Freeman - Spectator (uncredited) *Gerry Ganzer - Spectator (uncredited) *Nancy Gates - Spectator (uncredited) *Slim Gaut - Circus Man (uncredited) *Everett Glass - Board Member (uncredited) *Joseph Granby - Spectator (uncredited) *Greta Granstedt - Spectator (uncredited) *Linda Green - Little Girl Spectator (uncredited) *Otto Griebling - Circus Performer (uncredited) *Dolores Hall - Circus Girl (uncredited) *Scott H. Hall - Spectator (uncredited) *William Hall - Bill (uncredited) *John Hamer - Little Boy Spectator (uncredited) *Chuck Hamilton - Ambulance Driver (uncredited) *Peter Hansen - Spectator (uncredited) *Charmienne Harker - Charmienne (uncredited) *Joe Harper - Little Boy Spectator (uncredited) *Kathleen Hartnagel - Little Girl Spectator (uncredited) *Helene Hatch - Spectator (uncredited) *Bradford Hatton - Osborne (uncredited) *Jimmy Hawkins - Little Boy Spectator (uncredited) *Erin Hennessey - Girl (uncredited) *Patsy Henry - Girl (uncredited) *William Henry - Spectator (uncredited) *Bette Hill - Girl (uncredited) *Paula Hill - Spectator (uncredited) *Fay Holderness - Spectator (uncredited) *Ronny Hooker - Boy (uncredited) *Bob Hope - Spectator (uncredited) *Jerry James - Spectator (uncredited) *Adele Cook Johnson - Mable (uncredited) *Brad Johnson - Reporter (uncredited) *Van Johnson - Spectator (uncredited) (unconfirmed) *Lorna Jordon - Lorna (uncredited) *Frances Karath - Little Girl Spectator (uncredited) *Milton Kibbee - Pickpocket Victim (uncredited) *Mona Knox - Mona (uncredited) *Fred Kohler Jr. - Train Fireman (uncredited) *Ethan Laidlaw - Hank (uncredited) *Larry Lapham - Minor Role (uncredited) *Rudy Lee - Little Boy Spectator (uncredited) *Herbert Lytton - Foreman (uncredited) *George Magrill - Circus Man (uncredited) *Anthony Marsh - Tony (uncredited) *Sydney Mason - Carson (uncredited) *Gay McEldowney - Gay (uncredited) *Pattie McKenzie - Girl (uncredited) *Peggy McKim - Little Girl Spectator (uncredited) *James McNally - Spectator (uncredited) *William Meader - Spectator (uncredited) *David M. Mee - Little Boy (uncredited) *Frank Meredith - Train Engineer (uncredited) *John Merton - Chuck (uncredited) *Gertrude Messinger - Gertrude (uncredited) *Patricia Michon - Patricia (uncredited) *Royce Milne - Little Girl Spectator (uncredited) *Ralph Montgomery - Spectator (uncredited) *Beverly Mook - Little Girl Spectator (uncredited) *Lyle Moraine - Spectator (uncredited) *Clarence Nash - Spectator (uncredited) *Howard Negley - Truck Boss (uncredited) *Noel Neill - Noel (uncredited) *Ottola Nesmith - Spectator (uncredited) *Joel Nestler - Little Boy Spectator (uncredited) *David Newell - Spectator (uncredited) *Eric Nielsen - Little Boy Spectator (uncredited) *Noralee Norman - Little Girl Spectator (uncredited) *Judy Nugent - Little Girl Spectator (uncredited) *Edmond O'Brien - Midway Barker at End (uncredited) *Susan Odin - Little Girl Spectator (uncredited) *Sammy Ogg - Little Boy Spectator (uncredited) *Ruth Packard - Spectator (uncredited) *John Parrish - Jack Lawson (uncredited) *Luce Potter - Midget (uncredited) *Hugh Prosser - Hugh (uncredited) *Harry Raven - Circus Man (uncredited) *Keith Richards - Keith, Circus Attendant (uncredited) *Bruce Riley Jr. - Boy (uncredited) *William J. Riley - Policeman (uncredited) *Peter Roman - Little Boy Spectator (uncredited) *Angelo Rossitto - Midget (uncredited) *Gladys Rosson - Spectator (uncredited) *Robert E. Royal - Policeman (uncredited) *William Ruhl - Circus Barker (uncredited) *Robert W. Rushing - Policeman (uncredited) *Russell Saunders - Circus Man (uncredited) *Syd Saylor - Circus Barker (uncredited) *Ritz Schroder - Harlequin (uncredited) *Queenie Smith - Spectator (uncredited) *Squeaky - Squeaky (uncredited) *Robert St. Angelo - Spectator (uncredited) *Mabel Stark - Spectator (uncredited) *Robert R. Stephenson - Spectator (uncredited) *Tony Taylor - Little Boy Spectator (uncredited) *Roland Tiebor - Roland Tiebor (uncredited) *Nina Torres - Girl (uncredited) *Stuart Torres - Little Boy Spectator (uncredited) *Dale Van Sickel - Man in Train Wreck (uncredited) *Dorothy Vernon - Spectator (uncredited) *Judith Ann Vroom - Little Girl Spectator (uncredited) *Wally Walker - Spectator (uncredited) *Gil Warren - Minor Role (uncredited) *Beverly Washburn - Little Girl Spectator (uncredited) *Joan Whitney - Spectator (uncredited) *Josephine Whittell - Spectator (uncredited) *Kay Wiley - Spectator (uncredited) *Dickie June Williams - Girl (uncredited) *Robert N. Wilson - Motorcycle Cop (uncredited) *Robin Winans - Little Boy Spectator (uncredited) *Christine Wright - Spectator (uncredited) *Fred Zendar - Spectator (uncredited) *Alberto Zoppe - Alberto Zoppe, Trick Rider (uncredited) Category:1952 Category:Circus Category:Clown Category:Best Picture Category:Best Picture Nomination